


Your Turn

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Yamcha's mouth is going to get him in trouble one of these days.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	Your Turn

“Isn’t that right, Master?” It took all of Tien’s will power to repress the exasperated sigh that wanted to escape his lips- he had told Yamcha on numerous occasions not to call him _that,_ after all Yamcha was helping to train his students-

Tien wasn’t training Yamcha, and he most certainly was not Yamcha’s Master… and yet he persisted in toying with Tien- In front of his students no less- “Yes, that is correct.” Tien answered sternly, squinting his eyes at Yamcha in warning, something he hoped would escape the attention of his students.

Approaching Yamcha, Tien moved behind his back, lowering his mouth behind Yamcha’s ear “If you call me Master, again-” he left his threat hanging in the air between them as he turned to walk away from Yamcha once more, ready to continue the lesson. That was until a deep voice wrung out from behind him-

“Pardon me, Master? I didn’t catch that.” Yamcha’s voice feigned innocence but Tien could see right through his charade. Turning on his heel, Tien met Yamcha’s gaze, silently willing him to try it. Apparently not ready to give up his bluff Yamcha smiled at Tien, his head tilting “ _Master?”_

That was all Tien could take, turning back to his students he spoke firmly, “Chiaotzu will be taking over your lessons for the rest of the day, understood?” The group of men and one fairly petite woman in front of Tien all nodded their understanding in unison as Chiaotzu flew over, rolling his eyes at Tien before his high voice started to instruct the students to get back into stance.

Tien moved quickly, his fingers catching the back of Yamcha’s gi as he walked toward his office- “With me.” He whispered, pulling Yamcha along with him. Tien couldn’t help but to roll his own eyes as Yamcha actually did as he was asked, walking alongside Tien with a small smirk on his face- stopping just outside the heavy wooden doors of his office, Tien leveled Yamcha with a stern gaze “Call me Master one more time-” his threat was once again interrupted, Yamcha’s smug face smiling back at him.

“And you’ll what?” He questioned, faux confusion coating his voice-“ _Master?”_ With that Tien swung open the heavy wooden doors of his office, pulling Yamcha inside with him. As fast as the doors were closed Tien had Yamcha by the wrist, spinning to press him against the wall, pinning Yamcha’s hands above his head. Tien’s body molded to the back of Yamcha’s as he leant down to whisper in his ear again- “And I’ll show you what happens when you speak out of turn-”

Tien’s lips brushed Yamcha’s earlobe before he nipped it between his teeth, he knew Yamcha liked when he did that and he couldn’t help the devious smile that sprung to his lips as he heard Yamcha moan quietly. Moving his hands away from Yamcha’s wrists Tien trailed his lips down Yamcha’s throat, nipping and sucking along the way as Yamcha leaned further against the wall- Tien’s hands slipping into the loose V at the front of Yamcha’s gi. Feeling the firm flesh of Yamcha’s chest, Tien's fingers found his nipples, pinching and flicking the sensitive flesh as he listened to Yamcha’s breath slowly become more erratic with every tug at his nipple. Just as he coaxed a moan from the man in front of him, he pulled his hands away- laughing as Yamcha let out a disappointed groan- "Tien-"

Pressing his mouth back against Yamcha’s ear once more, Tien spoke lowly "Did I say you could speak?" he asked, running his hands lightly over Yamcha’s hips and up his ribcage.

"No…" Yamcha’s voice was shaky with lust-

"No who?" Tien smirked as he ran his nose along Yamcha’s shoulder, breathing in his heady scent-

Taking a deep breath Yamcha spoke quietly as he pressed his back harder into Tien, "No, Master."

"Now you’re understanding." Tien reached his hands around Yamcha’s waist, pulling the top of his gi free from the pants, his fingers teasingly running along the waist of Yamcha’s pants. He could feel Yamcha’s stomach muscles contracting against his fingers in anticipation. Lightly he continued running his fingers lower into the waistband of Yamcha’s pants before dragging them back out, enjoying how Yamcha’s breath would hitch everytime his hand would dip lower again.

Finally inching beneath the fabric of Yamcha’s boxers Tien’s hand gently ran over the curly swath of hair at the base of Yamcha’s cock- he listened intently to the sharp breath Yamcha drew between his lips- the light tremor running over his body as Tien played with him. Dipping his hand lower Tien firmly grasped Yamcha’s shaft, smirking to himself as the careful silence Yamcha had been keeping was broken with a guttural moan, Tien’s name slipping between his lips-

“I told you not to speak unless I said so, didn’t I?” Tien’s own voice was a hoarse whisper, unable to conceal his arousal any longer as he pressed his hard erection into Yamcha’s behind.

“Sorry-” Yamcha responded, barely above a whisper as Tien’s hand slowly started pumping his shaft, a thumb running over the tip of Yamcha’s cock, feeling the precum beading there-

“You always did have a big mouth.” Tien spoke into Yamcha’s hair as he rocked his erection against Yamcha’s ass- Yamcha’s voice was strangled, though Tien could hear a slight edge of humour to it. “You'd know better than anyone.”

Tien couldn’t help but to chuckle at that as his hand dipped lower to squeeze Yamcha’s balls, another low moan escaping his lips at the sensation.

Bringing his other hand up, Tien lightly gripped Yamcha’s chin- “Open your mouth.” Doing as he was told Yamcha opened his lips to Tien’s fingers, dipping his pointer and middle fingers into the warm wet of Yamcha’s mouth- not needing anymore instruction Yamcha started sucking Tien’s finger’s as Tien moved his other hand back to Yamcha’s shaft, steadily increasing his pace as Yamcha’s hips started thrusting of their own accord. Adding a third finger Tien continued fucking Yamcha’s mouth with his hand, his pace increasing just as his hand did on Yamcha’s cock, pumping in unison. Tien knew from the erratic thrashing of Yamcha’s hips and the desperate whimpers escaping over Tien’s fingers that Yamcha would be coming any time and he relished every moment of it, pulling Yamcha even closer-

“Are you going to cum for me?” He grunted into Yamcha’s shoulder, pressing his teeth to the flesh in the crux between Yamcha’s neck- any words he might have said we’re lost against Tien’s fingers, only desperate moans breaking through as Yamcha came in Tien’s hand, slumping against the wall as he finished.

Tien pulled his fingers from Yamcha’s mouth, wiping the excess saliva off on the front of Yamcha’s gi- not that it mattered, it was already sweat drenched and covered in spittal- “Yamcha?” Tien gripped Yamcha’s shoulders, turning him back around so he could meet his eyes-

“Hmm?” Yamcha’s face was glazed with bliss as he looked up into Tien's eyes. Instinctively he reached out, pulling Tien into a kiss- one arm wrapping tightly around Tien’s neck while the other trailed toward the tent at his crotch, palming it through the thick material of Tien’s skirt and pants-

Pulling back from the kiss Yamcha spoke against his lips “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...... I have like a paragraph or two written continuing this but my brain stopped working- chapter 2, Yamcha puts his big mouth to use, yes or no?


End file.
